Conventionally, there is known a robot system in which an arm-occupied region including a robot arm and a work and tool attached to a robot wrist is defined around the robot, and a predicted coasting position of the robot in a case where the robot is emergently stopped is estimated, and the robot is immediately stopped if the arm-occupied region at the predicted coasting position comes into contact with a virtual safety protection barrier (for example, see PLT 1).